Alex Shrub
|status = Alive |gender = M |home = Vice City |nationality = American |family = Laura Shrub (wife) |affiliations = Candy Suxxx |vehicles = Stretch |businesses = Congressman |voice = Christopher Lucas }} Congressman Alex Shrub is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Biography According to KentPaul.com, Shrub was elected to Congress in 1980, becoming the youngest state congressman in Vice City history. At an unknown point in time, Shrub married his wife Laura, though their marriage appears to be unhappy, with Shrub describing his wife as "hideous" on Pressing Issues, and his VCPD profile claims he is a "known philanderer". Shrub is a pragmatic, corrupt and amoral congressman who willingly tries to cover up and distract people from his failing term as congressman. He cares only about money and has allowed businesses to do as they please, such as the legalisation of Giggle Cream, a hazardous dessert which has killed 23 people, though he claims that "some of them probably deserved it". He also has an open contempt for the poor saying they were "too stupid" to understand what he was saying during his campaign so he gave out candy bars to "appeal to their basest of instincts", hates the very concept of sharing, doesn't believe people should elect their leaders, and believes that people without jobs should starve. He also hates liberals and wants to make it legal to allow them to be beaten with sticks. Politics According to statements Shrub made on Pressing Issues, legislation he supported "ensured important tax breaks for gun dealers, real estate developers" and "cut the cost of policing, saving the city 2%, or 25 cents per household, over a 6 year period". Maurice Chavez also claims that Shrub was elected on a pledge to reduce taxes to zero, though under his term, taxes have risen by 20%. Events of GTA Vice City Shrub first appears during "The Party", as one of the guests on Colonel Juan Cortez's yacht. Later in the game, Shrub seeks to ban the legal distribution of pornography in Vice City in order to gain favor with the puritan voters of the city. Tommy Vercetti, having just purchased a pornographic film studio, sketches up a plan to stop this. He sends Shrub's favorite prostitute, Candy Suxxx, to his condo and then proceeds to take pictures of him engaging in cross-dressing. VCBI Crime Tree Record Prominent Appearances in Missions ;Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *The Party *Martha's Mug Shot Gallery Alex&LauraShrub-GTAVC.jpg|Artwork of Alex Shrub and his wife Laura. File:AlexShrub&CandySuxxx-GTAVC.jpg|Alex Shrub with Candy Suxxx on Colonel Cortez's boat. File:AlexShrub-GTAVC.jpg|Alex Shrub dressed up as Martha (from Martha's Mug Shot mission). AlexShrub_and_CandySuxxx-GTAVC.jpg|Alex and Candy Suxxx's screenshot. Trivia *There is a common (but unofficial) perception that Alex Shrub is a caricature of former U.S. President George H. W. Bush and his son, Florida Governor Jeb Bush. In addition to their political leaning and similar last names, bush and shrub are both kinds of plants, Congressman Shrub's voice is also very similar to that of George H. W. Bush. "Shrub" is also in use as a nickname for George H. W. Bush's other son, George W. Bush, popularized by Texas columnist Molly Ivins. As if that's not enough, Alex Shrub is a Congressman looking to be President. While George Bush, Jr. was one of the youngest Texas Governors, who then became President. while Jeb is one of the youngest Florida Governor who may also have plans to become President. Like George Bush, Jr., his wife's name is Laura. *In addition, many of Shrub's political positions appear to be exaggerations or parodies of stereotypically "right wing" positions, such as his claim on VCPR that poor people deserved to be stupid. Conversely his depiction as a young and attractive philanderer is a reference to liberal Democrat and former U.S. president John F. Kennedy. *There is an Easter egg in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, where Huang Lee receives an email from "A. Shrub", talking about politics. *Shrub's ""ensured important tax breaks for gun dealers, real estate developers" and "cut the cost of policing, saving the city 2%, or 25 cents per household, over a 6 year period" position is an obvious pun on Conservatives, especially Republican economic position of "Trickle Down Economics". This was especially popular and propagated under Ronald Reagan during the 1980s. *Shrub is heard speaking in both missions he appears in, but he does not move his mouth in either of them. Navigation de:Alex Shrub es:Alex Shrub pl:Alex Shrub ru:Алекс Шраб pt:Alex Shrub hu:Alex Shrub Shrub, Alex Shrub, Alex Category:Politicians